Another PartyWait What!
by sweetponyIQ
Summary: Pinkie Pie feels very unhappy and depressed after her last party went wrong. Can her friends help her feel more alive, happy and Pinkie Pie-like again?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION TITLE**: JUST ANOTHER PARTY...WAIT WHAT?

**FEATURING: **Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Applebloom and other characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I _**do not**_ own My Little Pony. Hub does. Please keep that in mine. Thanks.

**WARNINGS**_: _All rated "**G**". **No** profanity, nudity or strong violence. **Suitable for all ages**.

**WRITTEN BY**: _sweetponyIQ (Me)_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville, the sun was shining in the beautiful sky. The temperature was perfect; the kind where you the sun doesn't shine so hot on your skin. Applejack, a pony from the Apple Family, was on her usual days work. Harvesting, cropping and bucking apples with her brother, Big Macintosh.

"Boy, is this a lovely weather! Rainbow Dash and the other pegasi must've done a pretty great job, , dontcha think, Big Mac?" Applejack said to her brother while working.

"Eeyup." Came back a usual reply from the big, red stallion.

"Alright," Applejack wiped a huge amount of sweat from her forehead as she harvested the last few apples from the tree. "I'm wiped out. Have you seen Applebloom?"

"I heard she was at Pinkie Pie's place." replied Big Macintosh. Applejack tilted her head in surprise. "Applebloom? At Pinkie Pies' place? Wow, that's somethin' new to hear!"

Applejack trotted away to Pinkie Pie's place, carrying an apple or two in progress to treat her little sister. And another one for Pinkie Pie as well.

Applejack knocked on Pinkie Pie's outside door, which is a struggle as her hooves are clobbered up with two big, delicious apples new from harvesting. "Howdy, Pinkie! It's Applejack. Open up! I've brought something for ya!" No reply. Applejack waited, and still nothing. "Pinkie Pie? Applebloom? Y'all in there! Anypony in there at all?" Nothing. _That's strange, _thought Applejack. _Oh well, it's not like me to be slacking the afternoon off. I wonder how's Fluttershy doing._

Meanwhile, in Pinkie Pie's house, lay a pony and a filly-Pinkie Pie and Applebloom. "I don't know," said Pinkie Pie queasily. "I don't know why I didn't open the door for Applejack. It's just too hard."

Applebloom gave her a tiny pat on Pinkie's back, due to being small and filly-ish. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not like you to be depressed just because of one, silly party that's gone bad! Applejack keeps goin' on about your parties and how you love to throw them!" she told Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie gave a slight smile, and nodded. She thought for a while. "Maybe I should be doing something to cheer myself up. Another party!" squealed Pinkie. After a few seconds of getting excited, her shoulders drooped on another side thought. "What about this time the party gets ruined _again?" _she said. "Everypony will be SO disappointed!"

It's every filly for herself, as young as she is, Applebloom gave Pinkie Pie a pat and said quietly, "Ya know, I should be going back to the farm. Goodbye!" and left Pinkie Pie alone in the kitchen, thinking.

"I don't know what's going around that pony's brain," admitted Applejack as she met up with Fluttershy and Angel. "I knocked on the door, called out for names, and nothing happens!"

"Ooh...maybe Pinkie Pie wasn't in her house. Maybe she was at Mrs. Cakes." said Fluttershy sweetly in her normal, soft, sweet voice.

"I don't know." said Applejack uncomfortably. "And I'm gettin' worried about Applebloom. Look, Fluttershy, I had a nice time talkin to ya, sugar cube, but I gotta go back to the farm and orchards to see if Applebloom is there. Sometimes I get worried about what that filly is up to!"

"No problem, Applejack. I will see you around." fluttered Fluttershy.

Back at the Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack felt relieved to found Applebloom there. "So, little' sis. You were at Pinkie Pie's weren't ya?" demanded Applejack. Applebloom shuffled around nervously from hoof to hoof. She finally bit her lip and hesitantly nodded.

"Yer not hiding anything from me, Applebloom. Spit...it...OUT!" Applejack said. Applebloom cleared her throat uneasily and said, "Yes, I...I was at Pinkie Pie's and..."

"And what?"

"And, I was, er, baking cupcakes with her!"

"No, you didn't, Applebloom. Quit messin' around or I'll get Big Mac! And I mean it!" Applejack ordered.

Applebloom finally gave in. "Alright, fine...I...uh...You know, Pinkie Pie? Well, she, uh. Is not feeling quite well, because...uh...remember the last party she threw? Well, she doesn't feel okay, you know...and..." Applebloom trailed off, eyes wandering the ground as she said it.

Applejack could hear no more as what it was is too clear. "Really? She's feelin' depressed? Awww, sugar cube. Thanks for tellin' me. Now all I need to do is cheer that pony up!" she said proudly.

"You mean _we_ will cheer Pinkie up!" a voice jolted behind Applejack and Applebloom. They both jumped and spun around to see who it was. "Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkles! Fluttershy! Wow! How do you know that-" Applejack started but soon was cut off by the determined voice of Rainbow Dash.

"There is no time whatsoever! Pinkie's been depressed lately, and you know Pinkie! She's never really that depressed in her life! She's always happy and cheerful. So, we're going to give her a party that she will _never forget!" _Rainbow Dash declared with pride while Twilight Sparkles and Fluttershy cheered behind her. "She's right!" said Twilight Sparkles. "Pinkie is definitely not herself lately. So we're going to throw a party."

Applejack felt reassured. "Hm...good plan! Well, everypony! What y'all waitin' for? Let's get this show on the road! Yee-haw!"

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you for reading my this Fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it. **Please review if you can.** I am **always **looking for critics, complaints (not really) and compliments. T**here will be another Chapter 2 very, very soon!** Trust me!

Signing out,

sweetponyIQ


	2. Chapter 2

As though it wasn't her thing, baking cakes, Twilight Sparkles did her best, with Spike and a couple of books for assistance. "Flour...eggs...sugar..." murmured Twilight as she poured in the ingredients into a bowl.

"This sucks!" Spike complained. "Why can't we just use magic to bake the cake?" he grumbled and moaned all the way through the baking-party-cake process.

"Because," Twilight Sparkles told him. "Pinkie Pie is our friend. She's feeling not-so-like-herself lately, and we're here to throw her a party to cheer her up! Now, Spike-where's the sugar? You gave me salt! I don't need salt, silly-I need sugar-not salt!"

Spike grumbles and he gives Twilight a jar of pepper, instead of sugar, which Twilight had asked for. Twilight groaned in frustration. "Spike! I said s_ugar! _You gave me pepper!" she told him impatiently.

Spike's grumbling and grunting only got louder as he handed over, (finally!) the correct substance, sugar, to Twilight.

The plan to cheer up Pinkie Pie was going well. Pinkie Pie hadn't been at all suspicious, at all. On the cooking table, there was a drawing of how the cake was going to look like-drawn by Rarity, who officially designed the cake. As Pinkie Pie is the star cooker, Twilight Sparkles had to take over and cook the cake for the party. Process was going smoothly, but with a few bumpy edges.

"Spike!"

"Oh, uh...sorry...I guess I..."

"No! This is a disaster! I don't want to start the cake again!" Twilight Sparkles put her head in her hands and groaned in annoyance. All the ingredients of the cake; including the flour, raw eggs and sugar mixed together, were split all over on the kitchen floor! Fluttershy, after hearing the commotion, flew over to the kitchen to see what was going on, with Angel by her side. Fluttershy opened her mouth and gawped at what she saw. The cake; ruined, all over the floor with the ingredients! "Oh my!" she whispered. "But don't worry. Just start it again!"

Twilight dumped her head onto the table. "No! This is horrible. But just as well, I will." she sighed as she collected another batch of eggs and another bowl.

"Wait!" Spike shouted. "How about we use...you know, magic? To, you know! It could make the cake-making a lot easier!" he started to rummage out some potions, but Twilight stopped him. "Look here, Spike. I know we love to do potions and perform magic, but we honestly can't. Don't even think about it." she told him softly.

"I'll leave it all to you. Good luck..." Fluttershy said and fluttered out of the room.

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for short chapter. School holidays is up and I dedicate my heart to spending time with my friends and family, so apparently had to make this chapter short. Upcoming chapters will g

et longer though.

I thank Kaylee for helping me write and edit bits and that in this chapter.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Last chapter was pretty short, so I will do my best to keep this chapter quite lengthy. Thank you Kaylee with all the help of my writing, I appreciate it. Enjoy.

Applejack did her best to tie up the streamers and balloons. She thought she also did a good job of helping Twilight Sparkles and Spike bake the apple cupcakes. It was Applejack's idea, of course, to baking apple cupcakes. "The finest in Ponyville!" Twilight Sparkles remarked as she popped an apple cupcake into her mouth. The house was organized, the room was set, well, almost.

After hours, no kidding, of setting up for the surprise party, everypony who helped out felt tired. "I'm making a short stop to home and I'll be back to see how things go, I promise." Rarity said as she trotted out of the door.

"Me too," Applejack told the others. "I'd better go out for apple bucking, even if it's dark, ya know? I think I'll be needed for a bit."

"And I think I would like to be excused," Fluttershy announced. "I'm pretty sure Angel and the others are hungry. Excuse me." and fluttered out. Rainbow Dash stood up. She had lines under her eyes. She looked exhausted and dazed. "I think I'll be needed to clear the clouds." she said in a tired voice.

Soon, basically everypony was tired and had trotted home for a rest. Twilight Sparkles and Spike were the last ones to leave the house. "So," Twilight said. "I'm not really tired, but I guess we can call it a day. It's almost dark. The surprise party will be tomorrow, hopefully those cakes we baked are preparing in the fridge for tomorrow and everything else will be in place and Pinkie Pie won't be at least suspicious."

Spike nodded as he walked out of the door, turning off the light inside the house. Little did he know, that there will be some disastrous commotion for the party tonight, and even more shocking results tomorrow for the party.

It was Twilight Sparkles and Spike who came into the party house, where everything should be set up and ready, first. When she opened the door, to her surprise, it was all ruined! "Oh no!" she shrieked. Spike gasped.

"This is horrible!"

The whole set up place was a mess. It looked like somepony had broken in and smashed down the whole place. Even the fridge was open, and the cake was splattered out onto the walls, the streamers were pulled and dozens of balloons were popped. Party hats and kazoos were spread out everywhere.

"Who could've done this?" panicked Spike. Twilight Sparkles shook her head. "There has to be a logical explanation and-" she paused mid-sentence.

"You were saying...?" Spike asked slowly. Twilight shook her again, but more furiously this time. "Let's go find the others."

The mane six stepped into the room, they all gasped, shrieked and groaned.

"Oh my! What ever could've happened?"

"All that hard work we put into yesterday for Pinkie's surprise party-all ruined? NO!"

"Goodness me! This is a disaster!"

"What the hay? How could've this have happened?"

"STOP EVERYPONY!" Twilight Sparkles, who, yelled over the commotion. "We all know one thing, that Pinkie Pie doesn't know about this yet. She wouldn't dare barge into here without a warning. So, what we got to do now is to..."

"To find out who has done this!" a small voice squeaked up from the back of the room. Everypony turned around. It was Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkles shook her head and sighed. "No, we don't have time! Spike, go check where Pinkie Pie is and make sure she doesn't step a hoof in this house!"

Soon, all the ponies started clearing up the room and starting the whole thing again. It was a tiresome job, but friendship takes over tiresome at some stage.

"Hi Pinkie Pie!" Spike had just found Pinkie Pie walking along the park, eating cupcakes as if it were a normal day. Pinkie Pie looked up. She started bouncing up and down. "Hey! Spike!" she gasped. "Do you want, a cupcake?". Spike was confused. He had thought Pinkie was upset due to her last party that had gone wrong, but how come she's now so cheerful and back to her normal self? He didn't get it. "Oh, thank you Pinkie," he said, taking the offer of the cupcake. "Applebloom told me your were...well...depressed?" he asked Pinkie.

Pinkie stopped jumping and looked at him very closely and curiously. It was like, like she was trying to read his mind. "Yes, I-I was. But as you can see I'm better!" she told him and continued jumping up and down.

"Oh..." Spike said. "Well, catch you later."


End file.
